


상처와 회복

by ingopain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, 장인어른은 믿을게 못 돼, 주의: 눈알적출
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingopain/pseuds/ingopain
Summary: 지옥에서 올라온 장인어른과 애인의 어두운 과거. 알렉산더(23세, 아다였음) 인생에 닥친 또 하나의 위기.





	상처와 회복

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 약간의 고어 요소 + 원작 모릅니다 아스모데우스&월록마크 등 설정지어냄 주의  
> 아니 말렉인데 뭔 카밀이 더 나와 알렉 2/2에 나올거예요.. 2/2 나올수있다면..(먼산

“립스틱이 썩는다는 건 또 몰랐는데 말이지.”  
이지가 매그너스의 어깨 너머로 상자를 들여다보고는 흠 하는 소리를 냈다. “썩었다기보다... 썩었네요. 몇백 년 된 거예요?”  
“몇백까지는 아니고 팔십 년쯤 됐어.” 매그너스가 우울하게 말했다. “그땐 이 색이 유행이었는데.”  
“푸르딩딩한데요.”  
“썩어서 그래. 원래는 다홍이었어.”  
"매그너스!" 거실에서 희미한 외침이 들렸다. 매그너스는 지난 반세기동안 방치한 메이크업 박스의 자비를 구하는 걸 포기하고 도로 찬장에 쑤셔넣었다.  
"아름다운 이자벨."  
"싫은데요."  
"오늘따라 섀도우 펄감이 예술적이로구나. 네 탁월할 취향 덕을 나도 좀 볼 수는 없겠니?  
"세포라 가요."  
"두 블럭이나 떨어져 있잖아. 알렉은 바로 거실에 있고."  
"당신은 맨얼굴도 예뻐요." 이지가 눈 하나 깜짝 않고 말했다. "라고 알렉이 그럴걸요."  
불행하게도 이지는 알렉과 매우 닮았다. 표정이라든가 말투라든가. 능글맞은 성격만 빼면.  
"너 지금 환자한테 이러기야?"  
"사지 멀쩡해 보이는데요."  
"눈에 안 보여서 그렇지 마력은 월록의 신체 일부나 다름없는- 이자벨!"  
눈에 안 보여서 그렇지 네필림인 이지는 신체능력이 괴인과 다름없었다. 그녀는 한쪽 팔에 필사적으로 들러붙은 매그너스를 귤껍질 벗기듯이 벗겨내고는 말릴 틈도 없이 화장실 문을 열어젖혔다.  
"알렉! 매그너스 여기 있어."  
"매그너스! 무사한 거예요? 걱정했-"  
코너를 박차고 달려온 알렉이 문가에서 굳었다.  
"...매그너스?"  
"달링, 어서 와. 내가 마중을 나가려고 했는데." 매그너스가 아직도 젖어서 이마에 달라붙어 있는 머리카락을 어떻게든 정리해 보려고 애쓰며 말했다. "샤워하다가 마력이 끊겨서..."  
"워. 샤워하다가 끊겼다니 수돗물인 줄 알겠네."  
"이지! 지금이 농담할 때야?" 알렉이 미간을 확 찌뿌리고 쏘아붙인 뒤 매그너스를 돌아봤다. "어... 당신 괜찮아요?"  
"마력이 사라졌어."  
잠시 당황한 것도 같고 풀어진 것도 같던 알렉의 표정이 단박에 심각해졌다. 매그너스는 망설이다가 작은 목소리로 덧붙였다.  
"그리고 좀 추워. 집안에 수건이 없어서... 원래는 그냥 손가락 튕기면 마르거든. 지금은 젖은 채로 옷 입었어."  
그가 문득 생각난 듯이 손바닥을 맞부딪혔다. 당연하지만 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.  
"아, 여기 난방도 마법인데."

"매그너스, 난방이 문제가 아니라 집이 무너지게 생겼잖아요. 이 집에서 마력으로 안 돌아가는 게 뭐예요?" 이지가 쩍 하는 소리와 함께 갈라져 알렉을 경악하게 만든 응접실 벽을 가리키며 따졌다. 매그너스는 어깨가 딱 맞고 길이가 길어서 핏이 요상한 알렉의 자켓을 걸치고 이방저방 바쁘게 돌아다니고 있었다. 알렉은 더없이 집중하는 표정으로 인스티튜트와 통화하다가 더없이 집중하는 표정으로 자기 옷 입은 애인의 뒷모습을 구경하기를 번갈아 했다.  
"나도 까먹었어. 만들어놓은 시스템에 마력만 제공하면 알아서 굴러갔다고. 이백 년 전에 설계한 걸 내가 어떻게 기억해?"  
"매그너스. 진정하고 일단 앉아요." 알렉이 코 밑으로 휙 지나가는 매그너스를 붙들며 말했다. "뉴욕 시내의 다른 월록들도 모두 연락이 닿았어요. 다들 힘은 묶였지만 무사하대요."  
매그너스는 알렉의 손길을 따라 소파에 주저앉았다. 소파는 다행히 마력과 무관한 건실한 제품인지 매그너스의 무게를 받고도 생을 포기하지 않았다.  
"파이어메세지를 못 보내니 알 수가 있어야지." 그가 중얼거렸다.  
"그런데 라파엘과는 연락이 되지 않아요."  
매그너스가 수그렸던 고개를 휙 들었다.  
"라파엘과?"  
"다른 주요한 뱀파이어들은 무사한 걸로 확인됐는데, 리더인 라파엘만 전화를 안 받네요."  
매그너스는 잠시 멈칫 했다가 길게 숨을 내쉬었다. “지금 열한 시지? 라파엘은 원래 이 시간에 전화 안 받아. 조깅 가거든.”  
이지가 어이가 없다는 눈빛으로 매그너스를 바라봤다. “뱀파이어가 조깅을 한다고요? 그리고 얼마나 무겁다고 핸드폰을 놓고 가요?”  
“걔 핸드폰 기종 봤니? 그게 사람이 들고 다닐 크기야? 유아용 노트북 수준이라고.”  
알렉은 몸을 수그려 매그너스의 양 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 네필림답게 옷깃 너머로도 정상보다 따뜻한 체온이 느껴졌다. 매그너스는 이지가 눈치채지 못할 만큼 천천히 힘을 풀었다. 긴장하고 있었던 걸 안다는 듯이 알렉이 어깨를 살짝 쥐었다 놓았다.  
“매그너스, 일단 인스티튜트로 가요.”  
매그너스는 알렉의 손 위에 자기 손을 포갰다. “너희는 인스티튜트로 가. 난 보안 스펠이 남아 있는 한 여기가 더 안전해.”  
“마력 못 부린다면서요.”  
“나랑 직접 연결되지 않은 것들도 많아. 보안 스펠이라는 게 유사시 대비용이잖아?”  
이지의 미간에 알렉과 똑같은 주름이 패였다. “그래도... 우리랑 붙어있는 게 가장 안전할 텐데.”  
“이지 말이 맞아요.”  
“하지만 인스티튜트에 가도 너희랑 붙어있을 수 없지. 대처 방안 세우러 뛰어다녀야 하지 않아, 수장님?”  
알렉은 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 이지도 불만스럽다는 듯이 팔짱을 꼈지만 별다른 반박을 하지 않았다. 알렉이 등 뒤에 서 있었기 때문에 매그너스는 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 없었지만 보지 않아도 어떤 표정을 하고 있을지는 뻔했다. 알렉산더 라이트우드가 미안함을 표현하는 방식은 늘 똑같았고, 매그너스는 그 표정을 수십 번도 넘게 봐 왔으니까. 이변이 없는 이상 앞으로도 쭉 볼 테고 그때마다 약간의 상처를 받고, 곧 웃어넘기고, 알렉과 함께할 수 있는 순간에 감사할 것이다. 그렇게 살아가야 하는데.  
인스티튜트로 뛰어가는 라이트우드 남매의 등 뒤로 문을 잠근 매그너스는 심호흡을 하고 거실을 향해 돌아섰다. 습관처럼 손가락으로 딱 소리를 냈지만 간절히 필요한 샴페인 글라스는 나타나지 않았다.  
“오랫만이네, 카밀.”  
카밀은 마지막으로 본 때와 다름없이 완벽하게 아름다웠다. 감정 같은 불순물은 걸러내 버린 정제되고 단단한 아름다움이었다. "안녕, 매그너스. 화장 지우고 머리 내리니까 400살쯤 젊어 보이네. 그리고 조깅이라니, 요즘 애들은 그런 게 먹히는구나?"  
"라파엘은 어디 있어?"  
"네 귀여운 양아들은 털끝 하나 안 다쳤으니까 안심해." 카밀이 지루하다는 듯이 말했다. "네 현 애인이 멀쩡한 것만큼이나 멀쩡하게 감금돼 있지. 화는 좀 났더라. 네가 내 말만 잘 들으면 풀어줄 거야."  
"내가 네 말을 잘 듣는 시절은 지났어."  
"알아. 그래서 라파엘의 도움을 받아야 했잖아. 네가 반항하면 알렉의 도움도 받아야 할 지 몰라."  
매그너스는 카밀과 백 년이 넘는 시간을 함께 했다. 중간에 공백도 있었지만, 속눈썹 하나가 떨리는 것도 알아챌 수 있을 거리에서 그녀와 수많은 날들을 보냈다. 그 시절의 잔재 덕에 매그너스는 아직까지 카밀의 여유로운 얼굴과 여유로워 보이지만 다급한 얼굴을 분간할 수 있었다. 오늘의 카밀은 확실히 후자였다. 매그너스는 순순히 그녀가 떠미는 대로 가까운 의자에 앉았다.  
"원하는 게 뭐야?"  
"네 눈이 필요해." 카밀이 초조하게 말했다. "두 쪽 다는 필요 없어. 하나면 돼. 잘 낫도록 깔끔하게 도려낼 테니까."  
"오, 카밀. 또 누구의 심기를 거스른 거야?"  
"말장난할 시간 없어."  
"도박이야? 자존심 싸움이야? 가지면 안 되는 걸 가지려고 했어?"  
카밀이 손을 뻗어 매그너스의 목을 움켜쥐었다. "말장난할 시간 없다고 했지." 그녀가 으르렁거렸다.  
"누군지는 알려 줘." 매그너스가 간신히 말했다.  
"아스모데우스."  
"아." 매그너스가 탄식했다. "아버지가..."  
카밀은 매그너스의 목을 조르고 있지 않은 다른 손으로 그의 눈꺼풀을 조심스럽게 들어올렸다. "빚 청산하는 셈 치라고 전해달라던데. 보자... 죽지는 않을 거야. 약간 아프겠네."  
매그너스는 팔꿈치 안쪽에 따끔한 감각을 느꼈다. 내려다보니 언제인지도 모르게 튜브가 연결된 바늘이 꽂혀 있었다. 카밀은 능숙한 손놀림으로 튜브에 매달린 약물 팩을 매그너스의 손에 쥐어 줬다.  
"그거 놓치지 마. 아버지의 정 넘치는 배려니까."  
안타깝게도 카밀은 그다지 정 넘치는 성격이 아니었기 때문이 진통제가 매그너스의 혈관을 다 돌 때까지 기다려주지 않았다. 매그너스는 안구가 반쯤 적출될 때까지 참아내다가 결국 진통제 팩을 쥐어 터뜨렸다. 카밀은 그가 손톱을 세워 등을 잡아 뜯든 말든 아랑곳하지 않고 분리가 끝나자마자 손에 든 것을 으스러뜨려 입안에 털어넣었다. 그러고 나서야 그 아름다운 입에서 안도의 한숨이 흘러나왔다.  
"이번 일은 미안하게 됐어." 카밀이 매그너스를 부축해 일으키며 말했다. 매그너스는 거의 질질 끌려가다시피 침실로 옮겨졌다. 다리는 납 같고 빈 눈에는 불덩이가 들어찬 것 같았다. 카밀은 재회한지 십 분만에 전 애인의 눈을 파낸 것치고 다정한 손길로 매그너스를 눕혔다. 세심하게도 피가 덜 흐르도록 머리 밑에 베개를 하나 더 대주기까지 했다. 그래도 이십 년 전에 고향에서 구매한 실크 시트를 망쳤다는 사실에는 변함이 없었다.  
"나가면서 네 네필림 꼬마를 부를 테니까 십 분만 참아. 아, 아버지와는 사이가 영 아닌가 봐?"  
매그너스는 지상에 남은 월록 중에 땅아래 부모와 사이가 좋은 경우도 있나? 정도로 대답하고 싶었지만 바싹 마른 입에서는 억눌린 신음만 나왔다. 카밀은 그의 이마를 차가운 손으로 한 번 쓸어 주고 멀어졌다.  
“앞으로 이 주 정도 동안 서서히 마력 제한이 풀릴 거야. 그 안에 잘 적응해야 해? 실수로 죽거나 하면 안 돼.”  
매그너스는 마지막 힘을 쥐어짜서 카밀의 소매를 붙들었다.  
"라파엘...”  
“라파엘은 머리 한 대 치고 빛 안 드는 곳에 잘 눕혀 놨어. 지금쯤 깨서 너 찾고 있을 걸. 다정한 멍청아, 네 걱정이나 해.”  
멀리서 초인종이 울렸다. 어지간히 급한지 한 번 누르고 기다리지 않고 대여섯 번을 연달아 울려댔다. 문 너머에 누가 있는지는 확인하지 않아도 뻔했다.  
“어머, 굳이 부를 필요 없겠네.”  
카밀이 명랑하게 웃었다. 한때 매그너스가 조금이라도 더 들어 보려고 온갖 볼썽사나운 짓을 저지르고 다녔던 웃음소리였다. 그때는 즐거웠지만 행복하지는 않았지. 매그너스는 알렉을 만나고 나서 행복은 그다지 시끄럽지 않다는 걸 배웠다. 알렉은 크게 소리 내서 웃는 일이 별로 없었다. 기뻐할 때도 슬퍼할 때도 주변에 잘 들리지 않았다. 대신 표정은 솔직하다 못해 노골적이었다. 좋으면 얼굴의 반이 입이 될 정도로 활짝 웃었고 싫으면 표정이 구겨진 종이처럼 찌그러졌다. 고통스러울 때는 뭔가를 물어뜯을 것처럼 이빨을 드러냈다. 카밀이 사라진 후 현관문을 뜯어버리고 침실에 들이닥친 알렉은 매그너스를 보자마자 고통스러워서 죽어버릴 것 같은 얼굴을 했다. 매그너스는 어떻게 하면 저런 표정을 풀 수 있는지 알고 있었다. 식사에 늦어 레스토랑을 못 가게 됐으면 집 식탁에 코스요리를 불러내면 되고, 두통이 있다고 하면 치유마법을 부리고, 클레이브와 일이 꼬였다고 하면 보통 키스 한 번이면 충분했다. 이번에 알렉의 마음을 풀려면 키스를 천 번쯤은 해야 할 것 같았다. 아니, 사실 아무렇지도 않게 일어나 괜찮다고 말 한 마디만 해도 키스 오백 번 정도의 효과가 있을 것 같은데, 몸이 너무 무거웠다. 심연이 손을 뻗어 그를 아래로 끌어당겼다. 매그너스는 뺨에 와 닿는 알렉의 손끝을 느끼며 잠시 가라앉았다.


End file.
